The invention relates to a housing for a component of an exhaust system, in particular for an exhaust gas purification device. The invention also relates to a method of producing a housing for a component of an exhaust system.
The component can be in particular a diesel particulate filter or a catalyst. These are mounted within the housing along with a support mat. Most recently, a manufacturing method referred to as “calibration,” has often been used for such a housing. In this method, the housing is provided to have an envelope, which is closed in a circumferential direction. The component is then pushed into the envelope along with the support mat, and the envelope is then upset in a radial direction until the component, along with the support mat, is retained within the housing with a desired pressure. This method is also known as a “shrinking process.” In modern shrinking methods, an envelope is shrunk individually, which means that the individual dimensions of the component and of the support mat are taken into account. This results in the diameter of the shrunken housing varying within determined limits.
To permit the coupling of the housing, along with the component inserted therein, to an exhaust system, an inlet cone and an outlet cone are usually mounted upstream and downstream of the housing. Since these are always made available with the same diameter, it is provided in modern shrinking methods to calibrate axial ends of the housing for the component after the shrinking step such that independently of the individual shrinking, the housing always has the same diameter at least at the axial ends. This method can be expensive.
The object of the invention is to provide a housing for a component of an exhaust system, which permits the coupling of an inlet cone or of an outlet cone with low effort. The object of the invention also includes providing a method for a simplified manufacturing of such a housing.